Missing You
by ChristianAngel7
Summary: This is a oneshot fic about Christine missing Erik while he is gone on a business trip. It's generally short and sweet.


Missing You

Disclaimer: I do not own _Phantom of the Opera _or any of its characters. I also do not own the song 'Dreaming of you' by Celine Dion.

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my other story in so long, I'm in the process of re-writing it so bear with me. This story was simply a thought that came into my head at random and I wrote it down. Let me know what you think!

* * *

The auburn haired beauty sighed wistfully as she daydreamed of her lover. The air seemed dire and lonesome with out his usually masculine and dominating presence. Her only consolation was the music room, but even now, her music could not console the deep longing she had to be with her angel, her phantom. Everything and everyone reminded her of Erik. Christine considered herself to be extremely pathetic, mainly for the reason that her beloved had been absent from her life for a mere two days. He had left for a 7-day business trip nearly 48 hours before and unbeknownst to her, missed his cherished muse as much as she missed him, if not more. 

In a rather deplorable attempt to occupy her aching heart, Christine exited the grand music room and commenced to the lavishly furnished library. Upon entering the room, she flipped the black 'on' switch for the radio up and settled her slender 5'6" frame into her favorite armchair. Unfortunately for Christine, the occupation of her thoughts towards her book became fruitless once she heard a song on the radio that brought on recollections of Erik. Sighing in utter and complete defeat, she turned up the volume and listened to the familiar tune that was now playing.

Lyin' in my bed  
Thoughts in my head  
Visions of you  
But I can't get through the night 

So pick up the phone  
I know you're home  
You're playin' with my heart  
And you know that it just ain't right

It's just a game of love, love, love  
And even though it's hard baby  
I can never give you up

You're the one I'm dreamin' of  
I can't live without your love  
Tonight  
And it's you that I adore  
You're the one that I live for  
Inside  
Of you, I'm dreamin' of you

Before the threateningly true lyrics could do any more to her already distressed and weeping heart, she turned off the radio. Christine was beginning to believe that she would never receive any true relief of Erik's absence until he was actually in her arms once more.

As if on cue, the doorbell sounded melodiously throughout the mansion. Christine lifted herself from the chair slowly, her sorrowful demeanor hampering her movements. She heard the butler, her only companion, call out to her, "Madame, there's someone here to see you."

Christine attempted to answer without sounding too annoyed, "Thanks, I'll be there in a minute."

She glanced into a nearby mirror to check her reflection. _So it's true, I do look as pitiful and pathetic as a feel…great._ She rolled her eyes sarcastically and walked in the direction of the front door. Christine gasped upon seeing her unlikely visitor. And extremely fatigued looking Erik stood in the entranceway of their home. She ran towards her handsome husband blindly, as tears began to pour out of her chocolate colored eyes. Erik embraced his beautiful wife lovingly and lifted her up off of her feet with ease. The smitten couple locked eyes and exchanged an affectionate kiss.

After they parted, Christine spoke softly, her voice almost inaudible, "I missed you so much."

Erik smiled adoringly at his entrancing wife and wiped the tears away from her expressive brown eyes with his hands. "My dear, I do believe that I missed you more; for it is I who could not go another moment without coming to see you."

Christine smiled at this last remark and the pair shared another kiss; both thoroughly enjoying the other's presence. Christine couldn't help but smile as a single thought ran through her mind. _If you only knew how much I've been missing you._

* * *

A/N: I know that this is definitely not my best writing but for some reason I thought that I would post it anyway.Review for me andlet me know what you think. But please no flames, if you dont like the story then please dont review and spare me the agony. Thanks and God Bless! 


End file.
